Luna
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: No podia suplicarle. No podia pedirle que se quedara, ella nunca lo iba a hacer.Pero yo siempre iba a esperarla, con mis brazos abiertos, viviendo solo para ella...SoulxMaka, one shot


**Fic inspirado en la canción Luna, de Zoe. Debo decirlo, el primer verso de la canción me mata D: "Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más…" simplemente me llegó.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, tampoco la canción de Zoe, solo la trama de este fic, que es un POV de Soul.**

**Normal: pensamientos de Soul.**

_**Cursiva: mi narración…**_

**So… let´s go n.n**

**Luna**

**Por Yereri**

Llegó el momento en el que comprendí que no podía seguir así. Ya no podía seguir a su ritmo. Habíamos cambiado nuestros caminos y ella decidió que el suyo era cumplir con una misión; reencontrarse con su madre y proteger su mundo, en lo que cree y lo que ama. Yo ya no pude soportar estar allí viendo como se acababa a si misma ni tampoco podía seguir suplicándole que se detuviera. No podía rebajarme una vez más y ponerme de rodillas pidiéndole que volviera a mi lado, como la última vez que llegó arrastrándose con la mitad de los huesos rotos y al borde de la muerte.

Siempre que Maka vuelve es únicamente para irse de nuevo. No me hago ilusiones esperando que se quede porque sé que no lo hará. Porque hay cosas más importantes para ella que yo.

Siempre que vuelve, duerme hasta muy tarde y se levanta sin hambre. A veces vemos una película o salimos a caminar al parque. A veces la llevo al hospital aún en contra de su voluntad; es que es tan necia que no admite cuando está muy herida.

Nunca me agradece, hace mucho que pasamos por esto. Nunca me mira a los ojos cuando le abro la puerta, solo entra y se dirige a su cuarto, y yo la dejo dormir. Y cuando desaparece en el pasillo, se me cierra la garganta y me dan ganas de gritar y de llorar a lagrima viva, y de decirle lo estúpida y necia que puede llegar a ser, que mi corazón bombea fuerte y mi sangre hierve al verla llegar de nuevo así, herida, sola, e indiferente.

Porque siempre elige a los peores enemigos, a los que la lastiman más, y aunque nunca ha perdido, tampoco ha salido bien librada de todo esto.

¿Y yo? No puedo meter las manos por ella porque aquella vez todo fue muy mal. Para empezar, suplicarle fue una mala opción, porque ella no soportó mi debilidad. Luego nos gritamos y a pesar de que estaba en una camilla de hospital, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para incorporarse, tomar mucho aire, mirarme con rabia y posteriormente mandarme directo al demonio.

No me necesitaba.

Ella no me necesitaba y no quería volverme a ver. No quería que me metiera en sus batallas y que nunca tratara de ayudarla, porque me iba a ir muy mal.

Salí de allí en el mismo estado de rabia que ella, pero se esfumó en cuanto me encontré solo en el departamento otra vez y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue beber y emborracharme hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Solo para que al día siguiente ella regresara a dormir y aceptara sin problemas comer un poco.

Las cosas han sido así desde entonces. Sin embargo, ahora guardo un secreto que no quiero que ella descubra jamás.

…

_Soul se escurrió lo más rápido que pudo dentro del departamento, se puso en cuclillas al lado de la puerta y esperó. Solo fueron algunos minutos antes de que oyera la puerta y se pusiera de pie rápidamente, para recibirla de nuevo, luego de un par de semanas. _

_No hubo nada que decir, esta vez ni siquiera pudo caminar por el pasillo. Soul la sujetó y la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón. Cuando él iba a alejarse Maka lo sostuvo de una manga, y le pidió con los ojos que no la dejara._

…

Es en estos momentos cuando siento que algo me consume por dentro, que me quemo, que tengo que hacer algo porque siento que voy a morirme…

Porque tenerla en mis brazos es como si me dieran más de un veneno al que soy adicto y que me mata poco a poco.

Porque a pesar de todo ella no me pertenece, y jamás me pertenecerá. Ella nunca va a darme las gracias. No puedo esperar que alguna vez me diga que me ama porque ni siquiera es capaz de decirme que me quiere.

Pero eso que nunca quiero que sepa, siempre será cierto…

…

_Maka dormía ya, bastante herida pero al parecer mejor que en otras ocasiones. Ninguna luz estaba encendida, solo la de la luna que entraba por la ventana._

_Soul miró sus heridas y las evaluó rápidamente, y se alegró de que no fuera peor. Se alegró de haber llegado a tiempo, como siempre, y haber hecho algo, aunque fuera mínimo, para ayudarla a ganar la batalla sin que ella lo supiera._

_Como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de no querer que ella lo supiera. Siempre estaba allí, viendo la batalla y asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien. _

…

Porque a pesar de todo, Maka, no logré hacer lo que tú. No pude separar mi vida de la tuya porque es como si una parte de mi corazón, una gran parte, se hubiera unido al tuyo y se negara a despegarse, a retroceder, a regresar a mi pecho y dejar de causarme problemas.

No pude dejarte. Por eso sigo esperando tu llegada, sigo todo el tiempo teniendo lista la cena, tu cama limpia, y todo mi trabajo terminado rápidamente para concentrarme solamente en ti. Mientras duermes te observo, respiro tu aire, y ruego porque te quedes conmigo la próxima vez aunque sé que no será así por más que ruegue, que lo desee y lo repita en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

…

_-Soul- Maka habló, entre dormida y despierta- no me dejes, por favor, quédate._

_-No, Maka, no me iré a ningún lado._

…

Esa noche no se fue. Estuvo todo el día allí y extrañamente estaba feliz, tierna, atenta. Me abrazaba y se sentaba conmigo cada vez que podía. Pasaron días y semanas.

Nunca dijimos nada al respecto. Un buen día simplemente nos besamos. Salió de la nada y siguió y siguió. No nos detuvimos, estábamos seguros de lo que hacíamos, habíamos esperado demasiado. Yo la necesitaba y ella me necesitaba a mí. Así de simple.

Pensé que todo acabaría bien. Yo solo viviría por ella, para ella, por siempre, hasta que mi muerte llegara.

Pero en la mañana me encontré solo, en esa cama que me parecía inmensa sin ella. Como siempre.

Maka…yo no puedo pedirle que vuelva y se quede, porque nunca lo va a hacer.

Volverá, tal vez, pero se irá con el viento, dejará algo, un recuerdo, pero nunca permanecerá a mi lado.

Nunca me dará las gracias por algo ni tampoco dirá que me quiere o que me ama, aunque yo le repita millones de veces que yo sí lo hago.

Porque eligió un camino diferente y eligió caminarlo sola. Porque si me acerco un centímetro más de lo debido me expulsara´ de su vida para siempre.

Pero ella sabe que vivo en el mismo lugar. Que siempre tengo la cena lista y su cama limpia.

Y me gustaría que también supiera que su aire, sus labios y el latido de su corazón son los que me drenan la vida e irónicamente, me dan fuerzas pvra seguir aquí, viéndola de lejos, esperando que la batalla termine para correr a casa, y seguir cuidando de ella por siempre…

**Fin**

**Ok, no es algo muy grande, solo una especie de idea suelta. Al principio pensé en una clásica historia de un hombre que sale a perseguir un sueño y su enamorada que lo espera por siempre…pero a pesar de que me gustaba la idea, me pareció muy soso. Luego pensé que quedaría mejor si le daba la vuelta a la situación, después de todo, Maka siempre me ha parecido con demasiado carácter para ser una mujer que espera. Quizás Soul quedó un poco Ooc, pero siempre me ha parecido que de los dos es él quien muestra más sus sentimientos hacia ella y además tiene un sentido muy fuerte del sacrificio (0o). **

**Bien, bien, mucha explicación xD**

**Saludos. Atte. Yereri.**


End file.
